Lucas (game)
Lucas is the playable male protagonist in Diamond, Pearl and Platinum. His female counterpart is Dawn. Appearance Diamond and Pearl Lucas wears a white undershirt with a black vest over it, a red scarf, baggy jeans, with red and grey shoes. Platinum He now wears an outfit more suitable for the weather in the game, which is a dark red full-sleeved shirt with a dark blue and black jacket over it, a white scarf wrapped around his neck, denim black pants with dark gray and white running shoes, and a dark red hat with a white and black semi Poké Ball on the back. Personality Lucas always seems to have possession to Prof. Rowan. When the player character comes to Sandgem Town for the first time, he greets her and shows her the lab. He makes two appearances in Jubilife City, another appearance in Route 207, and yet another appearance in Canalave City, when he is sitting near Professor Rowan, while Barry and the player character sit in front of them. In Diamond & Pearl, he also appears at Spear Pillar and sees the player character defeating Dialga or Palkia. Biography Games Diamond, Pearl & Platinum In Diamond, Pearl and Platinum, the player character will befriend others, such as the champion, and people they tag team with, like Barry, before and after beating the game. Lucas will always be in possession of the other starter that wasn't chosen, the one which the player character's starter will have an advantage against. i.e. if the player has chosen Chimchar, he will have a Turtwig in his arsenal. The reason being that if the player character is Dawn, she won't battle him at any point because he has the Starter Pokémon with a type disadvantage to her own. Similarly, if the player character is Lucas, Dawn will choose the disadvantaged starter. Manga Adventures Diamond is a character in the manga. He based on Lucas, his mother is Johanna, and he is Pearl's best friend. Both he and Pearl live in Twinleaf Town. Later, they both befriended Platinum, a high-class girl that at once didn't trust them as her bodyguard, and refused to discover to them her first name. After Platinum trusted them as friends and bodyguards, she discovered them her first name - Platinum. Diamond and Pearl Adventure! Hareta is based on Lucas from Diamond and Pearl. He lives in Route 201. Anime Lucas also had a brief cameo in the opening of Giratina and The Sky Warrior, battling Brendan. Sprites Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Capture tutorial If choosing Turtwig= |-| If choosing Chimchar= |-| If choosing Piplup= Multi Battle Partner - Jubilife City If choosing Turtwig= |-| If choosing Chimchar= |-| If choosing Piplup= Multi Battle Partner - Veilstone City If choosing Turtwig= |-| If choosing Chimchar= |-| If choosing Piplup= Platinum Capture tutorial If choosing Turtwig= |-| If choosing Chimchar= |-| If choosing Piplup= Multi Battle Partner - Jubilife City If choosing Turtwig= |-| If choosing Chimchar= |-| If choosing Piplup= Multi Battle Partner - Veilstone City If choosing Turtwig= |-| If choosing Chimchar= |-| If choosing Piplup= Trivia *Lucas's Platinum outfit seems to be the inspiration for the coats that Ash and Brock wore when they visited Snowpoint City. *Lucas' Diamond and Pearl outfit looks similar to Ash's regular Sinnoh outfit. *When first defeating Cynthia in Pokémon Black and White, she mentions either Lucas or Dawn. Referring to them as "That trainer who faced Giratina" she then admits she was rambling about things that didn't concern the current player character. Gallery Dawn and Lucas - platinum.png|Lucas and Dawn at the beginning of the game. Platinumlucasjj7.png|Lucas' poses Seabreak path.png|Lucas and Dawn discovering Shaymin with Professor Oak Lucas from Pokemon Battle Revolution.png|Lucas from Pokémon Battle Revolution Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Main characters Category:Generation IV characters Category:Characters from Sinnoh Category:Protagonists Category:Laboratory assistants